Innuendo
Even though Marvin, Marvin is a children's show, some of the moments in it count as Innuendo. If you are under the age of 13 you are not advised to read this page as it contains some things that are not suitable for young children. Caution is advised. Season 1 Pilot *Marvin's hearing organs were located in his butt, and he points to it *Marvin asked his dad if he could come more closer to his butt so he could hear him. His dad immideatly doesn't want to speak to him anymore *Cliff showed his abs to girls to get them to vote for him *Henry says that Marvin is going through 'Space Puperty' *Pop-Pop wanted to set of illegal fireworks with Marvin. Improbable Story *Marvin told his mom that he made a 'number 4' *Henry said that he was grounded because he ripped the butt out of his dad's jeans *Marvin thought Pop-Pop was excited because he just used the 'human waiste room' or 'bathroom' *Pop-Pop was saving up for a champayne water bed. Champayne is a type of alchohol *Marvin dresses Improbable Story as a girl *Teri says that Lebron James would wear the head band, even though she said that the headband was aimed towards women Toothache *Marvin says, "Son of a Klerg!" this is obvisously a play on the word "Son of a b****" *Liz said that she went through 'Child Birth' but the situation she was it was worse *When the dad is looking at his organs on the parenting guide, there was a pointy thing and he didn't know what it was *The way that Marvin was addicted to chocolate could be a reference to someone addicted to drugs *Marvin thought that family dinner night meant that he had to eat the neighbours. He seemed to want to eat them. Ice Pop-Pop *Marvin called milk 'A cow's discharge' *Marvin said that he changed himself under the title Old Fart *"Feels right." - Henry Burger on a Bun *The title of the episode could be an innuendo *Marvin thought that their boss's name was called 'Mr Buttsniffer.' *Mr Buttsniffer said that Marvin had good gunshin. Marvin asks if it was showing. *The suitcase was filled with underwear *After Marvin calls the lady 'sir', the lady then looks at her breasts Marvin & The Cool Kids *Marvin said that he bubble wrapped his butt for protection *The teacher also says that sticking a butt near her face was innopropriate *Henry tells Marvin to get that thing 'out of his face Scary Movie *The term ''butt'''dialing' is considered an innuendo *The girls say that when someone buttdials them, they better not accidently take a picture *When performing the fake butt dial, Bob says that he should play a cop that fixes '''bad dicisions. This could be related to drugs or alchohol *"I wasn't scared; I was just cleaning the table with my butt." - Marvin Double Date *"Either yellow means scared, you you've''' peed your pod'''." - Henry *Everyone including Liz and Pop-Pop agreed that the guy Teri was going out with was handsome *Teri wished she was an eye contact so she could '''lie on top of '''the guy's perfect eye *Teri tells Brianna to show Teri's love interest that Teri is really pretty, but Brianna didn't know how to do that Space-Cation *Henry wanted to be nude and actually went running around nude for a short period of time in the episode. Teri even says, "Full moons!" (Referring to his butt). * He shows to wear no underwear when he strips naked. Battle Of The Bands *Marvin asks the family if they wanted him to sign one of his body parts. Marvin Gets A Pet *Marvin says it takes 3 people to make a baby on Klooton, but Bob doesn't seem to understand, and he begins to make a motion with his hands. *The whole "foot fairy nibbling off your baby foot" thing was a sign of foot fetish. *Marvin mentions how he had "good times" in his cacoon. Category:Quotes Category:Incomplete Articles